


I'm Like a Bird

by loubieelou



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Happy Ending, M/M, Other, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 13:14:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8846455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loubieelou/pseuds/loubieelou
Summary: Song fic based off of Nelly Furtado's I'm Like a Bird and Turn Off the Light.Reader insert angst with a happy ending. I couldn't decide if I waned this to be with Adam Ellis, Joel, Jordan, Miles or Ryan so I just decided to not commit and make it 100% non-specific so it can be with any male RT employee!





	1. I'll Only Fly Away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song and lyric meaning for anyone who doesn't remember this absolute classic:  
> http://songmeanings.com/songs/view/2032/  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=roPQ_M3yJTA

You'd guess that a solid 85% of your spare time recently has been consumed by you thinking about your relationship. Not in a "I can't stop thinking about him he's so dreamy" way, although he is gorgeous and wonderful and a good man through and through.

You know most people would see someone like him as perfect, but you don't, or more you can't, because you know perfection doesn't exist.

Your problem is you're too much of a realist. You always have been. So skeptical, untrusting, too honest. And you tried to let it up you really did, have a more rose tinted outlook, but where did it get you? Nowhere. Hurt and nowhere. Time and time again until you said "Fuck this." "I won't be so naïve, I won't be hurt again." But that led you to being here, with a partner who is probably the closest thing to perfect you'll find and who is also equally as close to leaving you most likely. You know deep down you do love him, as cynical as you are you do believe in love; you couldn't have been hurt so badly in the past if it didn't exist. 

It's the fourth time this week you've been in this situation and you're starting to feel like you might actually be in groundhog day; yet again you find yourself sitting on your couch at home, TV on in the background being ignored, you're deep in thought as your phone rings.

You know that it's him without having to check. This time instead of stalling with small talk before telling him you haven't had time to think, which you both know isn't true, this time you just get it over with.

"I'm ready to talk."

 

About 15 minutes later you hear his car pull up outside. You greet him with a hug and tell him to help himself to something if he's hungry. You cuddle up on the sofa together and chat about each other's days. You're only a stone cold bitch in your head.

Eventually he does sit you up however and you know it's time.

"So you said you were ready for the talk," he says in the softest voice. It makes you melt a little bit, you struggle to understand how he can still be so patient and gentle after all the bullshit you put him through.

You realise he's waiting for you to go first so all you can do is take a breath and launch into it. You had so much of what you wanted to say planned out but it all seems to go to shit with him sitting there in front of you.

All the thoughts you've had bottled up come flooding out; you tell him how deeply you care for him but that it means you don't want to hurt him. You're scared that eventually he won't be able to take it anymore or that you'll just get scared and run away. And you admit that you feel so lost, that Texas still doesn't feel like a home to you and that it's only making things harder for you.

Despite the state that you're in, the mess you must look through the tears, he simply wipes the tears from your cheeks, takes your hands in his and says, "It's okay. I'll never force you to make any decisions. I'll be waiting for you," he lifts your chin so you're looking into his eyes, "I love you."

It just makes you cry and not because you're relieved or that his faith in you causes your brain to make some huge turnaround that means you're suddenly fine. It's because it becomes clear to you that he still doesn't know you. After all this time he still doesn't understand that your problem is not time or pressure, it's your fear to hurt or be hurt.

Part of you wants to just say that you love him too. You know it's true, you know you know it's true. It'd make the whole thing so much easier, all of this would go away. However you also know it won't fix anything.

Eventually you have to reply, "I know you do. But you have to understand that it scares me to hear that. All that it implies. I'd never want to hurt you but I can't promise that I won't fall through without warning; that I'll have to see you go."


	2. Not Everything In This Magical World Is Quite What It Seems

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song and lyric meanings for those intersted:  
> http://songmeanings.com/songs/view/2033/  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kOL7aeIDruA

You wake up lonely in bed the morning after. It's not pleasant and enough to make you want to apologise so things can go back to normal and you can just have him with you. But you still feel a dull ache lingering in the back of your mind that's telling you he's better off without you.

 

Geoff finds you during your lunch break at work and pulls you aside to talk.

"Why are you being such a hard ass (y/n)?"

"What?" you reply surprised.

"Your boyfriend's been miserable all day, it's obvious you're having the fight again."

It's shocking just how well Geoff knows you and you're genuinely embarrassed that he even knows exactly what it is that's wrong, the fact that it happens so often now. You start to recite off your excuses.

"Cut the shit (y/n). I've heard all of this a hundred times. You love him." You can't even bear to look Geoff in the eye, you simply nod in response. "Then tell him you idiot. I know you're scared of being hurt, it's okay. But it's not okay to shut yourself off from the happiness that you deserve, especially when you so clearly love each other's sorry asses."

 

Geoff's words hit home harder than usual and you spend a few days thinking about what he said. You drive out to your favourite spot on the outskirts of Austin, it has a great overview of the city. The night is cool and crisp and the sky is clear, you can see the moon perfectly. It's full tonight. For the first time in weeks you think about something other than your relationship, you think about the universe, how tiny Earth is, how insignificant. It puts everything into perspective and you realise that you need to change. 

Once you're home you text him to ask if he'll see you and he's there within minutes.

You comment on the record time he made it to yours and with an almost sad smile all he can reply is, "I had to get here before you changed your mind."

You give a small laugh but deep down it hurts to know that you've affected him so badly.

You sit down and gesture for him to do the same, "Well first I need to apologise for being the biggest asshole," he chuckles but squeezes your hand. You continue, "I need to be fully honest with you. Not everything in this magical world is quite what it seems..."

You talk for what feels like hours; you tell him everything, in sometimes brutal honesty, about how you were hurt before, why you're so closed off and how you think you've been looking for something more than just a feeling, something physical, something that you know is real. But now you're realising that everyday you're less scared about not finding whatever sign you think you need and more scared about losing him.

Once you stop speaking he looks at you, urging you to continue, "I guess what I'm saying is I want you to be with me. So long as you're okay with me having to just pretend that everything is okay sometimes, only until I can believe it on my own."

He grins so wide, you've missed his beautiful smile, and your heart soars, "I can live with that, so long as it's with you."

You settle down and cuddle on the sofa together, you can't help but think about the future, it feels so right to be with him and for the first time in as long as you can remember you think it might be okay, maybe life will have to catch up to you this time.


End file.
